The Black Cat
by Chained2aMask
Summary: Here's a different sway on cat woman very like the old BM movies character and the Catwoman movie mixed together.Read if you like.
1. Death

_**The Black Cat**_

Disclaimer: I don't own batman beyond or catwoman for that matter I don't really own much just the sad little sorry thoughts in my head and also this story which was written after a little inspiration of Catwoman the movie (which isn't as good as the book) and I think they should have a story category for that one but hey life is life.

I can warn you right now that this is not gonna be one of those ordinary catwoman stories. I wasn't even gonna include Selina in this but maybe she'll come in later we shall see.

This story is kind of a mix between Catwoman and Batman beyond and slowly it will become a Terry and my OC Alex. But the thing is I don't really know a lot of the batman beyond stuff though I did watch a lot of it when it first came out but then it was cut off air and then back on but I didn't know where so I can only remember the basics but I'm going to look into it to try and get everything right but if I screw up then just tell me, much appreciated, though I hate it, I need it to make this a good fic.

And just a warning in this story this catwoman is going to be slightly off stable like in the older movie with penguin and the other guy I can't remember his name playing batman but yeah in that one she was a little unstable and in this one she's going to be very animalistic so just a warning things might get a little wild for some of you in future chapters.

You know the little three stars that means the beginning of something new in a chapter well this is what my three stars is going to be.

_**Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-**_

Well that's all yeh's need to know here's what you want, the story.

Oh and the name has nothing to do with Spider man's Black cat I think the name suits this character better anyways though I must admit the spiderman black cat's a kick ass character.

_**Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-**_

_**Flame**_

**Chapter 1:_ Death_**

She raised the violin up and laid the bottom end softly in the nook of her neck. With her other hand she lifted the bow gracefully over the instrument to set upon the first string.

Then she began to play and it was as if the world fell silent to hear the music she created.

Each note was pure and strong; spun together they held more feeling than most _people_ put together.

The girl herself seemed to be one with the instrument, swaying gently to the melody of the music.

She was so caught up in the raw passion of the piece she didn't hear the school bell ringing until she brought the music to an end with a long but soft E major.

"Shit." She said in a whisper as she fumbled to put her instrument away as quickly as possible. "I'm going to be late."

She grabbed her things into her arms and ran to class not caring if anyone saw her.

"Miss Alexandra Burnet, late again I see, stay after class so we can discuss the reason you're always tardy for my class." Mr. Elwand snapped coldly inspiring a set of 'oooooh's and ouuuu's' from the class. "In the mean time I advise you to take your seat."

Alex felt her face heat up as she took her seat one row from the front.

Mr. Elwand was a middle aged man about in his early forty's with a black slightly balding head of hair and a small mustache barely visible above his top lip. He held himself with in an arrogant way, always looking down his nose at his students.

His biggest joy was making fun of their 'naivitity' as he said it.

If you were brave enough to even suggest that 'naivitity' might not be a word he would kick you out, telling the principal that you were mouthing off. It was mostly the new kids that tried and they suffered the consciences.

She didn't notice the cat outside the window sitting on the maple tree watching her with it's almost golden eyes. It had dark tan fur covering it's body (including it's ears) except for it's head, paws and the tip of it's tail which were black..

As the bell rang Alex gathered her things and made her way slowly to the front of the room where Mr. Elwand sat grading papers. She stood there for a few minutes until Mr. Elwand finally acknowledged her.

"Fifteen tardys Miss Burnet, _fifteen _tardys in this month alone." He said leaning back in his chair and eyeing her up. "What are your future plans Miss Burnet?"

"uum.. I want to go to veterinary school and-." She said speaking softly and keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Veterinary school!" He exclaimed cutting her off. "Well let me share a secret with you Miss Burnet, tardys are not something colleges will be looking for in applicants. With this kind of lack of punctuality you will be lucky if you can get a job as a waitress."

"I…" But she let her words fade away when she realized she had nothing to say.

"Of course these tardys don't have to go on your record," He said with a thin smile. "They could disappear with out any one having to know."

"I will do what ever it takes to make up the credit Mr. Elwand," She said her voice seemed to be growing in confidence. "I can do any assignments you-."

"Assignments? Who said anything about assignments?" he asked a sneer replacing his thin smile.

That's when she saw the lust in his eyes and became aware of them traveling up and down her body.

He slowly got up.

Fear filled Alex as she realized what she had said, what _he_ had said.

She didn't notice she was backing away until her back hit the corner of a desk.

Her heart seemed to stop and she wanted to scream but her throat seemed to have tightened up choking any sound that might have escaped.

Nothing seemed to be working.

Her brain told her to run, to scream, to kick, to get away, anything to prevent what she knew the teacher wanted.

He was upon her now grabbing a hold of her face and smashing his lips on hers. His hands traveled down her body feeling her up. He pushed her to the wall so now she had no escape. He then deepened the kiss trying to force entry into her mouth. But her mouth was clenched tightly closed and her body had stiffened.

He pulled away from her and smacked her across cheek, but still she refused to move.

Finally he pulled all the way from her and pushed her to the door. "GET OUT!" She struggled to grab her things and rushed to the door as she reached for the handle she flinched as he called out. "If you speak of this to anyone I will make sure you won't even be able to get a job as a waitress. Got IT?"

She nodded quickly and ran out the door.

Alex didn't stop until she reached the school courtyard.

She felt so filthy. How could she have let that happen. It kept on playing over and over again in her mind. She felt his mouth bruising her's his disgusting greedy hands grasping her-.

She blocked it from her mind.

Think of music, think of gran, think of anything that takes your mind away from what happened.

She was so overwhelmed with her thoughts that she bumped straight into some one, she bounced off warm flesh and fell to the ground, the impact made her drop her things and they went flying all over the court yard.

"Hey watch where you're going, ass wipe!" Alex looked up and she could feel the blood rush from her face as she recognized the person that stood before her.

"Oh well look who I found just the person I was looking for." This sneering comment came from one of the biggest bullies in school. Her name was Jennifer but don't let the name fool you she was a huge stocky girl with muscles like an ox. She had multiple piercings up and down her body and usually held an olden day cigarette between her huge fish lips. Coming from her head were twos curled horns (due to splicing) which gave her the devilish look that matched her personality.

"You got my money?" Each month she'd choose some one to pick on, this month it was Alex's turn.

Jennifer was especially fond of the 'loan method' (as the students of Dawson High had named it). One day she'd pay for your lunch then for the rest of the month she'd say you haven't paid her back yet, even if you _had_ paid her the money three times all ready.

If you didn't give her the money she'd beat the living crap out of you.

"I-I haven't got it yet but-."

A crack split the air as Jennifer's hand made contact with Alex's face. But Alex didn't cry out she just took it silently.

"I'm going to be nice today and let you off with that slap but if you don't have it tomorrow..." Jennifer cracked her knuckles loudly leaving the rest of her sentence for Alex's imagination.

She just kept her eyes on the ground and Jennifer swaggered away.

Alex felt her eyes burning, _yearning_ to shed tears, but Alex refused to she just started down the street that led to the trashier part of town were she lived.

She had yet to take notice that the same cat that had been watching her through the classroom window earlier and who had just observed Alex's confrontation, was now following her home.

Alex kept her head low never meeting anyone's eyes. It was easier that way.

As she was two blocks away from her school it started to rain but Alex didn't seem to notice.

She kept on playing out what had happened with Mr. Elwand over and over in her mind. Finally she just stopped thinking, she put all her mind power into memorizing the surroundings before her, not that there was much to see.

The street's were littered with trash and hover cars zipped up and down the back allyways of Dawson.

Alex's mother had killed herself, when Alex's father left her, that was when Alex was three. The police had found Alex five weeks later when one of the neighbors complained about the stench coming from the apartment. The police found a very small three year old who had been living off the food that was in the apartment at the time. The stench had been coming off of the dead body in the locked up bedroom. ( A/n I know, I know, gross right, but I never said things were going to be all cheery and sunshine so if you don't like stop reading now. I for some odd reason always have a bad incident or past in my characters life.)

That's how Alex ended up living with her poor grandmother.

Alex loved her grandma, she was probably the most caring person, Alex knew.

But her grandmother had an off and on illness that didn't leave her very stable, most of the time she didn't even know who Alex was. Alex worked two jobs at night to pay for rent and food. But luckily her very distant father (who refused to come to his own wife's funeral and would have nothing to do with his three year old daughter) sent checks each month and that helped with the bills.

Alex sighed, god, she hated her father, how could anyone leave their three year old daughter like that with her mother dead and no one to help her understand the concept that she wasn't coming back.

She was doing it again thinking, why couldn't she just stop thinking about the past, about the present, about _anything_.

That's when she noticed the cat it was graceful little thing and beautiful at that, it's fur was dark tan and black but it was it's eyes that caught Alex's attention two perfect golden orbs that held such compassion and intelligence that Alex could mistake them for human eyes if there wasn't a wildness about them, an animal like quality that told Alex this was no clone. (Clones were made with out that animalistic instinct so they were more homely.)

It sat staring at her in the middle of the street.

Stupid cat you're going to get hit. Move! She wanted to scream but she couldn't find her voice, and even if she did she wouldn't want to draw attention to herself in these streets.

She saw the head lights of a hover car racing down the street towards the cat. It just sat there almost unaware of where it was, it just stared at her. Then it gave a piteous like howl.

She couldn't stand it any more, she dropped her things and ran out into the street throwing herself over the cat holding it's warm body to her chest.

Alex waited for what seemed like hours for the impact, the pain that she knew would soon flood her mind, but it never came. She opened her eyes and she saw that she was on the other side of the street watching the car zoom past.

The momentum must have sent her rolling across the street just as the car was about to hit her.

That was luck, pure luck, she thought as she felt the adrenaline slowly start to leave her body.

That's when she looked down at the small cat she held cradled in her arms.

It looked up into her eyes and she felt as if it was searching her soul. Like it was seeing _everything._

"Well little one you are a very lucky cat." She said as she tore her gaze from those piercing eyes and crossed the now empty street to retrieve her things.

"Now to get you away from the street." She mumbled to herself.

Alex saw the rundown park in the back of her apartment building and decided that would probably be the safest place to set the cat down, but before she could take a step forward the cat started to struggle from her grasp hissing and scratching almost desperate to get free and Alex happily obliged.

Crazy thing sits in the middle of the street practically asking to get run over and now this?

Alex just rolled her eyes, can't save all of them, _especially if you can't even save yourself._

As she was nearing her apartment she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey pretty thang whatchyeh doin in new Joker territory?"

She turned around to find three Jokers coming up behind her, they were one of the largest gangs in Dawson and a lot of other cities nearby.

Her hands tightened around her violin case as she looked them over. The one who had been speaking looked to be the boss, he was rather fat and had sloppy face paint over his ruff unshaven face, he wore a black and red clown suit that was filthy, then she spotted to her amazement and dismay, in the place where his arm would naturally be was a replica made of metal, with a chain saw at the end.

The two others were twins, they had on blue and red costumes that was almost as filthy as their boss's. They were two heads shorter then their boss, but had bulging muscles that didn't look like they belonged on two that short.

The boss eyed her up, like he was eying up a steak. "Why don't yeh come play I'll make you _laugh_."

It was strange how he could make something like that suggestive.

The other two laughed with their boss. "Yeah come and play beautiful." They said simultaneously.

That's when something inside her snapped. She was not going to be man handled again today by these _males_. She smashed her violin case with all her strength on top of the boss's head and ran towards her apartment.

Alex slammed the door closed and locked it behind her, but it was a pitiful rusted lock and she heard the Jokers breaking the door open as she reached the second set of stairs.

The stairs that would normally be a short trip for her, now seemed endless. Finally she reached the fourth floor and she struggled to get her keycard out. Then at last she got the door open and closed it quickly behind her.

Alex breathed a deep sigh of relief as she let herself lean against the door.

"Who is that? Who are you? What are you doing in my home!" Her Grandmother shrieked as she came out of the small bathroom.

That was way too cl-.

She jumped as a chain saw, pierced through the door. Alex let out a cry and scrambled away from the door.

She ran to her grandmother and tried to get her away but she was having one of her 'off' days and she struggled trying to escape Alex's grip. That's when the Jokers finally broke through the door.

"Honey we're home!" called the boss Joker.

Grandmother began screaming with all her lung power.

One of the twin Jokers winced in pain and took out a blaster.

Alex tried to get in front of her but she wasn't fast enough. The joker shot her grandma in the chest twice.

"No!" Alex screamed, it was all her fault, but before she could run to her grandma the boss man smashed her into the window it broke into pieces that scattered on the floor and outside. Then He grabbed her by the neck and forced her up against a wall where he started unbuttoning his pants with his one hand. Alex kicked him between the legs.

"BITCH!" He cuffed her around the head. The force of it made her fall to the floor and her ears started ringing.

That's when she saw her only hope a rather long jagged piece of glass.

Alex grasped it in her palm and hid it behind her back, as the man came at her again. This time he started kissing her neck.

With out any thought but to end it, she stabbed him in the back, digging it in as far as she could, he looked up at her in shock and pain. Alex felt warm liquid spurt out on her hand but she didn't care she kept on pressing it farther in, until finally he stopped moving and slumped to the floor.

Her whole body was shacking but not of fear, of hatred that boiled inside of her.

The twins looked at her in unbelievable amazement, but then what happened started to sink in and their faces twisted in angry scowls.

The one with the gun raised it up and took one shot straight through her heart.

_**Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-**_

_**Flame**_

The End_ …Just kidding_

_If yeh got any helpful hints hand'em over…You can never have as much as yeh need…_

**Warning: Right now it's rated T but I have to bump it up to M next chapter so it won't show on the sight unless you have it on 'all ratings' so be sure to either have it on author alert or check for it with the 'all ratings'. But mostly the M's just for the next chapter the rest of my chapter's are most likely going to be ok falling into the M. I just want to be careful with the ratings and crap. **

_Well here's my first chapter I hope you liked. If you didn't I don't care. The next chapter is a little gory so don't say I didn't warn you. Terry will come into the story later maybe the fifth or the fourth chapter but I have to give you the transition to the Black Cat. SO Blah! Well I shall be off and she will be slightly insane in my next chapter. _

_Cheerio _

_Gotta go _

_Tatah _

_Au' revoir_

_Say my adieu's _

_And 'I'll miss you's'_

_Bye _

_**Chained2aMask**_


	2. Reborn

_**The Black Cat**_

**WARNING**: This chapter get's slightly gory and she's very much insane again I was going for the old movie where when she's going through the change she's insane. Well we'll just see how it turns out and maybe for some of you, you won't find it as gory I mean I do if I go and imagine it but I have a very strong imagination so who knows. Well whatever here it goes.

_**Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-**_

_**Flame**_

**Recap: **_'The one with the gun raised it up and took one shot straight through her heart.'_

**Chapter 2: _Reborn_**

With all the commotion no one had noticed the tan cat sitting out on the rusty fire escape watching everything take place.

It had seen the Jokers, the gun, the shot, the death.

Now it was _it's_ turn.

The cat jumped through the broken window, carefully avoiding the broken glass on the floor.

When it reached the girl it climbed gracefully up her body to sit on her chest.

The feline rubbed it's head against her pale, cold cheek, then let out a long meow that seemed to echo through out the apartment and the street below.

There was a long silence and for a while nothing happened, but then a grey tabby poked it's head through the broken door, examining the trashed apartment. Then another cat, this time a skinny black one, climbed through the broken window and another cat coming through the door a fat Persian with no tail, then another and another.

Soon the room was littered with cats of all shapes and sizes and breeds, each staring at the dark tan cat expectantly.

It meowed again this time not so piercingly, but just as loud.

The cats slowly surrounded Alex's dead body, rubbing there head's against her, some bathing her. They gave her their energy.

The tan cat crept closer to her face and nibbled on her ear, but Alex didn't move a muscle.

So the cat bit down harder, this time it drew blood and Alex's eye's flashed open but they were still lifeless and blank.

The feline stared deeply into her eyes and the other cats seemed to move faster, like they were dancing, as they ran back and forth on her body.

They seemed in tuned with an unheard beat swaying and turning sometimes nipping at her clothing.

The tan cat's eyes grew wide and entranced. It's pupils were so thin that they were barely seen in the round pools of gold.

Suddenly it's pupils mimicked Alex's blue eyes, matching their shape perfectly.

The cat let out one last meow and the cats around it joined in, as if in chorus. Their voice's reached the depths of Alex's soul.

Her body began to shutter violently.

The tan cat jumped to the floor, to join the swarm of others just as Alex took a long strangled out gasp.

Alex sat up slowly gazing at her surroundings with wide cat like blue eyes, twitching every once in a while.

The first thing she saw was the cats, the second thing was her grandmother's dead body.

She let out a gasp of shock she struggled over to her grandmothers side.

Alex didn't feel the glass cutting into her knees and hands. She didn't see anything but her grandmother's dead body.

Alex shook her and cried out her name but to no avail.

"WAKE UP! GET UP!" She screamed in a hoarse voice, but nothing happened and she knew nothing ever would.

Suddenly she felt her body give way to her sorrow and she collapsed against her grandma, crying out all her sadness.

But that didn't last long, soon she was out of tears to shed and all that was left were coals of simmering hatred.

That's when she saw the Joker's body lying on the floor. At first she was confused why- then it came back to her, the Jokers chasing, nearing, killing, taunting, killing again. Those memories fueled the coals in her soul and her anger took shape into a large burning beacon of flame.

A snarl painted over her face, letting out inhume like growl, she pounced on her now dead enemy.

**Warning: If you get queasy easily or don't like blood and have a very strong imagination skip down one paragraph. **

Alex was blinded by pure animalistic like rage. She could feel her nails rip at his skin, tearing it away, digging into his muscle. She used her teeth ripping pieces from his body. She gauged out his eye ball and ripped out his hair. Alex was an animal.

_It had taken your loved one away_.

_This beast had invaded your territory even beyond death it would pay._

This putrid thing would pay for ruining her life.

She would hunt down the other beasts and make them pay aswell!

Something caught her eye and her anger was quickly replaced by curiosity.

Alex cautiously crept over to the mirror were a strange thing lurked.

It was a hideous creature, with rat nest blonde hair and strange unnatural blue feline eyes. It was drenched in blood, yet it did not seem wounded. It was a monster.

Alex got closer and closer until she realized that 'monster' was her.

What had she done?...

She let out a yowl of rage and smashed the mirror to pieces. She was so confused.

**If you skipped the paragraph you might want to skip this sentence. **

Alex caught sight of the Joker's corpse and threw up. It looked like the pictures of the cows from the butchering factories.

She wanted it gone.

So she ran over and tried to lift it up, to her surprise she could. She lifted it high over her head then tossed it out the window, over the fire escape and down four stories into the bushes below.

How had she-?

**If you skipped the paragraph you might want to skip this sentence. **

Alex looked down at her hands in surprise, but instead disgust filled her as she saw shreds of bloody human muscle hanging off her nails.

Giving a howl she bolted to the bathroom turning on the shower, she stepped inside not caring if the cold seemed to burn her.

Once she felt she was clean enough, she jumped out leaving the shower running.

Then she spotted another mirror.

Frustration boiled up inside her and she slammed her fist into the mirror breaking it to little bits. Next she pushed every thing off the sink top enjoying hearing it smash to the floor.

Alex walked from the bathroom shattering everything glass she could find.

She was about to destroy another lamp when she caught sight of her grandmother.

Oh grandma, I'm so sorry she thought.

She lifted her grandma carefully into her Grandmother's bedroom and laid her on her bed.

Alex then ran around the house gathering up black leather clothing, and random things she wanted to keep.

Once she gathered all the leather she could find she placed it in the designer machine.

Alex picked out a pattern and entered it into the computer along with her clothing size.

As the machine slowly began processing the outfit Alex took a jug of cooking oil from out of the kitchen cupboard and drenched her grandmother with it.

She threw the rest of what was left in the bottle on the floor.

Then she placed a gentle kiss on her grandmother's forehead.

"Goodbye." Alex whispered taking out a match.

She lit it on the medal of the bad and dropped it onto her grandma who immediately went up in flames.

Alex walked out the door, closing it as she went.

She took the bag of things she wanted to keep and threw it out the window down into the bushes where the corpse lay.

The designer machine gave a small noise indicating it was done and Alex looked over to find a full length black body suit still slightly warm from the processing.

She slipped it on in the living room and gave a sadistic smirk.

_Purfect. _

Behind her smoke began to slip out from underneath the door.

Alex looked out into the still spring night. Then suddenly, with out warning, she jumped from the rusted fire escape and landed gracefully on two feet, next to the bushes.

She searched for her bags, but found the corpse instead.

It didn't scare her anymore or make her want to throw up.

She just wrinkled her nose in disgust and was about to move on but something flashed in the corner of her vision drawing her eyes back to the Joker corpse.

She took it off the corpse's hip and inspected it.

It was an electric whip. **(One like those twin joker girls have, or technically the one joker girl that can duplicate herself.)**

Alex grinned Hmmm…..She could have fun with this.

She found her bag and hid it in the opposite bushes where she'd be able to find it later.

_Now it was time for the hunt._

_**Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-**_

_**Flame**_

Well there it goes this chapter done the rest of the chapter's won't be as gory, because she'll learn control. This was the only chapter that was going to be gory. The next chapter seems like it's gonna be gory but it isn't.

So back to the drawing board hope you enjoyed don't care if yeh didn't.

_Cheerio _

_Gotta go _

_Tatah _

_Au' revoir_

_Say my adieu's _

_And 'I'll miss you's'_

_Bye _

_**Chained2aMask**_


	3. The Hunt

_**The Black Cat**_

_Well here's another chapter. This one won't be gory so don't worry._

_Here yeh go._

_**Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-**_

_**Flame**_

**Recap: '**_Now it was time for the hunt.'_

**Chapter 3: _The Hunt_**

He glanced behind him, again there was nothing there. Then why was he getting this nagging feeling that some one or _something_ was watching him.

He had taken the long route to head quarters hoping the feeling would go away but it didn't. Well he couldn't be late or the boss would kill him, plus he had the bad news to break about Danvers getting killed by the insane chick, and he had a feeling that _that_ was not going to go over well with the boss.

No turning back now, he thought with a sigh as he pushed the rotted boards aside that blocked the entrance to head quarters and entered.

Inside the broken down factory he placed the boards back and he walked towards the small office that now served as the Boss's meeting room.

He nodded towards Rusty a big stocky fellow that guarded the boss.

Rusty nodded back and moved out of the way letting him enter.

Before he could enter he saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye. His head spun towards that direction but he saw nothing.

"Be on watch Rusty." He warned and then entered the old office.

Unaware of the feline presence still lurking in the shadows.

_**Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-**_

_**Flame**_

Alex crouched quietly in the rafters of the old factory watching as one of the twins entered a small room.

The hulky man could possibly be a problem. He was very tall and had bulging muscles.

Making the perfect body guard, _if he wasn't wearing a clown suit and a mask._

_**Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-**_

_**Flame**_

Rusty had been working for the Boss for ten years and he wasn't going to let some stupid guys suspicions get the better of him.

He yawned loudly, in his opinion the new recruits now-a-days were goin to the crapper. They were all fear and no brawn.

That's why this crazy dressed in a bat suit was beating them to a pulp in Gotham. In the crapper.

That's when he heard a 'thwap' next to his ear and his mask fell to one side, then to the floor.

His head snapped around and he pulled out his gun he searched the room but nothing.

God the stupid man's suspicions _were_ getting to him. He took a deep breath and stepped back to his post.

It had been nothing his mask band had just snapped that's it he'd just have to get another one later.

Something hit his hand making the gun go flying across the room. His eyes scaned the room in a panic but he found nothing but shadows. He looked behind him just to make sure, (in all the horror films that's usually where the monster hides.) Nothing, he turned back around to scramble for his gun but he was met by the strangest sight he had ever seen.

A girl? She wore a tight-fitting black leather body suit with her short blonde hair falling to her shoulders. But the weird thing was she wasn't facing him, she was facing the other way. In one hand she held a electric laser whip and with the other she held something to her face.

"Who the hell are yeh supposed teh beh?" He said suddenly not so afraid.

She turned her head around so he could see her face. But it wasn't her face that he was looking into it was the eyes of his badly painted mask.

"Mask's are so over rated." She sneered in a low almost seductive purr.

That's it this chic didn't know who she was messing with he was going to teach her to never mess with jokers.

He charged straight at her with all his strength but before he knew it she had flipped over his body and let his momentum smash him face first into the support beam behind her.

Rusty fell to the ground unconscious.

_**Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-**_

_**Flame**_

Alex dropped the mask letting it clatter to the ground. And she thought the last guy she fought was pathetic, they just keep getting worse and worse. Poor ole Joker must look down and be disgusted.

She found the electricity box and smirked now it was time for the real fun.

_**Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-**_

_**Flame**_

Miro watched as his twin brother walked in glancing over his shoulder. Uh oh he was in for it being late not a good thing.

"Coru how late are you?" The boss sat at the far end of the table always lingering in the shadows.

"I-I'm really sorry boss I just felt like someone might be following me so I-." he stuttered before the boss cut him off.

"They better not have followed you or you know what will hap-." The lights went out and it was pitch black.

"Rusty! What the hell's goin on out there!" Andyra yelled. She was one of the five attending the meeting. "I'll go-."

There was a thump and a thud. "Andrya luv what-." Another thud.

"What is going-!" The boss was cut off by another thud.

Then there was tons of shots fired but then it stopped.

"You idiot's you-." Miro felt the boss fall to the floor near his feet.

"Wh-who's there?" Miro could feel his voice shaking violently.

"Miro you still there what's going on?"

"I don't know but I think were the only one's left Coru."

"No the boss!"

"Yeah I felt him go down." Miro said nodding his head forgetting that Coru couldn't see him.

"Please whoever you are don't kill us please we can pay big money just…." Coru let out a sob.

Miro could hear snap of lighter being flicked on, it was the boss's lighter he always flicked it on and off it was like a habit or something.

A lone flame flickered in the darkness and then Miro could make out a face. It was a girl, she had familiar blond chin length hair with bangs and dark blue eyes. They cold and merciless almost cat like in the fire light. Her pout red lips twisted into a thin smirk that made him shutter.

That's when he recognized her she was the girl who they had chased, she was the girl who's grandmother they had killed, she was the girl who had killed Danvers.

She was the girl who they had killed.

"Be careful who you kill they might just come back to haunt you."

Was the last words he heard, before he died.

_**Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-**_

_**Flame**_

Don don don. Again slightly insane work with me here.

_Cheerio _

_Gotta go _

_Tatah _

_Au' revoir_

_Say my adieu's _

_And 'I'll miss you's'_

_Bye _

_**Chained2aMask**_


	4. Changes

_**The Black Cat**_

_Another chapter on the house!_

_**Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-**_

_**Flame**_

**Chapter: _Changes_**

Alex opened her eyes slowly to look up at the ceiling squinting as white light shone through the window to the left.

Wait-A window?

She almost jumped off the bed in surprise as she searched her surrounding cautiously.

It was a beautiful room with lovely artwork and the paint was softly done on the walls. She sat in a large king sized canopy covered in fine silk covers.

Was she dreaming?

Alex felt something heavy land on her stomach making her jump again. It was that cat the one she had saved. It rubbed it's head against her shoulder purring like crazy.

She remembered somethings, but it all seemed so fuzzy.

She remembered the jokers and what they had done, then she had killed one of them. But then they had killed her.

Alex clearly remembered that. But that doesn't make sense then she wouldn't be here.

Maybe this was heaven. Not that she believed that much in it but this did seem like heaven.

Alex pulled off the covers and found she was in a black leather body suit. She didn't remember owning this she looked around and found three bags laying on the desk.

She opened the first and saw all of her things, well _most_ of them but she didn't care at least one thing was familiar around here. Next she opened the second bag to find dozens and dozens of creds.

Her mouth fell wide open and she quickly broke into the third bag tons of jewelry and this wasn't the fake kind this was real gold and real gems.

How-? That's when she caught sight of the time it was long past morning in fact it was after lunch aswell.

She was supposed to be in school! In fact she was supposed to be in Mr. Elwand's class.

Shit!

She seemed to forget the creds and the jewelry as she frantically tried to get ready.

Alex looked in the mirror, she could defiantly not where this to school, but there wasn't any cloths in the bag that she didn't remember packing.

She caught sight of the closet in the room, well it was worth a try.

Alex peeked in the giant walk in closet, what she found made her gasp. It was full of cloths and not just _any_ cloths, but designer products that cost mint. The only time she had seen _these_ kind of cloths were on the rich kids at her school.

These were all very flashy and glamerous. She liked them but she new she could never wear anything like this to school.

Alex shook her head, Ok Alex you're worried about _school_? You don't even know where the hell you are?

She walked out of the bedroom searching for a vid link.

Alex found one in some sort of silver painted kitchen. It said for Lobby press 1, for room service press 2, for spa treatment press 3, and it went on and on from there.

She must be in a hotel! But who had brought her here obviously somebody really rich, because this place looked like a mansion.

Alex pressed the lobby button and a pretty woman in a red hat and uniform appeared with a smile on her face, she seemed really peppy.

"Hello how may I help you, Ms.Vanders?" She asked pleasantly.

"Um, I'm not Ms. Vanders, whoever that is." Alex said.

The woman looked confused "But you registered under that name last night and paid for two days rent upfront, I remember you specifically.

"You mean_ I_ checked myself in and _I_ paid for rent? No one else was with me?"

"Yes mam, and no one else was with you except for your cat." The woman said trying very hard not to look at her like like she had just grown two heads but failing misrably.

"Um, where is this again?" Alex asked sheepishly.

"Hotel Isle Row" She knew where that was it was only a couple of miles from her high school luckily.

"Oh okay um thanks…"

"No problem." This time the woman didn't even try to hide back her look.

Alex just rolled her eyes and pressed the off button. She needed to get to school now she'd worry about the other stuff later.

She went to the closet and picked out the most non-flashy outfit there was, it was a red blue and black outfit.

She then grabbed the bags of jewelry and creds, and stuck them in the safe box in the corner. That should be okay for now.

Then there was the cat, poor thing looked like it hadn't eaten in forever. Alex went to the com link and pushed 2 for room service.

"Hello mam what can I get you?" Asked a young man in a blue uniform.

"Um, can I get two cans of tuna and a quart of cream. I-we're probably not supposed to have pets here but I have a cat and I was wondering if, when you bring the food up here, you could feed it. There's ten extra creds if you do this and ten more extra credits if you don't tell anyone."

He gave her the look that the hotel woman had given her but then greed kicked in when she mentioned the creds.

"Sure."

"Thanks so much, I'll put the creds on the table."

She turned it off and got out two ten dollar cred. AS she placed them on the table she itched the dark tan cat behind it's ears.

"Sorry Kitty but I gotta go, I hope that idiot actually comes down here to feed you, if he just tries to take the creds feel free to bite him."

It actually seemed to understand her with those big intelligent gold eyes, she gave a sad smile and ran out the door.

**_Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-_**

_**Flame**_

Alex managed to get into Mr. Elwand's class five minutes before the ball rang to release everyone from school.

This time she didn't miss his look of lust as he checked her out. That made something inside her snap.

She raised her hand and got a seductive smirk on her face.

"Mr. Elwand there's something I just don't understand could I maybe stay after class for you to help explain it to me?" Making her voice sound as innocent as possible, while she fluttered her lashes at him flirtatiously.

His thin lips twisted slowly into a very nasty smile. "Of course Ms. Burnet."

The bell rang minutes later. Alex waited till everyone was gone before she stood up with a sexy smile and she sauntered slowly up to Mr. Elwand's desk.

He was waiting for her eyes raking her body.

"Mr. Elwand something happened yesterday...I was…_changed. _I hope for the better." She could see he wasn't paying any attention to her words, his mind was too busy trying to visualize what he was going to do to her.

Alex gave a smirk and the with her arm she shoved everything off his desk. Mr.Elwand's eyes almost popped out of his head as she crawled up on it.

He grabbed for her but smashed her heel into his chest driving him back into his chair.

"Somethin-a pure miracle, transformed me from the quiet little girl you wanted to use for your own delights, the quiet little girl that you were so sure wouldn't tell anyone if you threatened and black mailed her into doing what you wanted her to do." Her face was a deadly calm, her eyes ice cold, her pupils almost slit like. "Do you want to know what that was _Mr.Elwand?_"

She leaned face in close to his hear and whispered. "_I died_."

With that last word she leaned quickly back and delivered a strong right kick to the side of his head, then another and another, until finally his face was a bloody mess.

She smirked wider baring her teeth as she smelt the fear that was pouring off him and she loved it. Alex stuck tongue out and ran it up along his cheek tasting the blood that ran there.

_It was delicious_.

She kicked him with both feet in his chest tipping him and his chair over, then jumped gracefully from the desk to press her heeled shoe down on his neck cutting off his air.

"Now listen to me and listen closely, if I _ever _hear you were preying on girls again I will _hunt_ you down and instead of my foot at you throat it will be a _blade_. Of course I'll make sure you lose some of your essentials first, so I can hear your wonderful _screams_." She snarled viciously. "_Got it?_"

He struggled to nod his head as his face went from red to lovely shade of magenta.

"And trust me, I'll here about it even if you so much as _eye ball_ a girl, _basterd_."

She gave him a kick in the lower regions and left the bloody piece of trash gasping for air.

_**Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-**_

_**Flame**_

Alex felt confidence, and grace she new she never have it. She felt sexy, and sure of herself. She new she had never felt like this in all her life.

She walked slowly down the hallway and out ino the patio swaying her hips in a unheard beat. Alex didn't feel rushed she took her time feeling the sun on her skin.

"Hey geek girl!" A thunderous voice wrung in her ears, making her wince. Alex turned to find none other then the devil wanna be herself, Jennifer.

But the strange thing was Alex wasn't scared as Jennifer marched over too her.

This stumbling macho girl didn't frighten her, Alex could feel power laced into every muscle in her body ten times whatever this _girl _could have.

Alex looked up a bored expression painted on her face. "Yes?"

Jennifer took the cigarette out from between her lips blew a big cloud of nasty smelling smoke in Alex's face.

Alex just rolled her eyes and wafted the smoke away with her hand.

"You got my money?" Jennifer asked making it sound more like a threat then a question.

"No." Alex replied dryly. "And I won't _ever_ be paying "your money" so why don't you just go find some guy's ass to fuck and stop pretending to be a girl, because you're really not fooling anyone with that costume, now _please_ do me another favor and get out of my _face_."

Jennifer's eyes widened in shock, whatever Jennifer was expecting it defiantly had not been that. "W-w-what _did you say to ME_!"

"Was that too complicated for you?" Alex asked, talking to her like a teacher would talk to a kindergartner. "Her I'll try something with a little less words. Get. Out. Of. My. Face."

This time Jennifer had gotten over the shock and she was just plain pissed. She took a swing at Alex. But she seemed to do it in slow motion, Alex easily sidestepped it and brought her arm twisting tightly behind her back. Before Jennifer could even comprehend what was happening Alex sent a hard kick into her back making her topple over a bench.

Jennifer struggled to stand up so Alex helped her, pulling her up by her spiked collar. Once she was up Alex thrusted her elbow hard into Jennifer gut and then smashed her own knuckles up breaking Jennifer's nose instantly.

As Jennifer fell Alex grabbed her by one of her horns and said "Maybe you should be more careful about who you pick on because the next quit girl might not hold out this much."

Jennifer just let out a moan and Alex dropped her to the pavement. Then slowly finished her long walk too her hotel, humming cheerfully under her breath.

_**Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-**_

_**Flame**_

_-Terry, did you find anything-_

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like Joker work. This is something beyond belief. Check it out" Terry scanned his eyes over the disgusting site before him.

There had been a mysterious fire that had consumed half this run down apartment, But that was not why he was here. He was here because of this body.

It was now very rotted and maggots had found their way in it, along with tons of other bugs.

_-It looks like it was attacked by a wild animal.-_

"Yeah, you know all those _wild_ animals roaming the city." Terry retorted sarcastically.

_-No, but there are plenty of people that have been turned _into_ wild animals that roam around this city.-_

"You're thinking it was splicers? But why would they be attacking Jokers?"

_-That's what we're here to find out-_

"Yippy, Yeah another mystery this time not even in our own city."

It seemed Bruce decided to ignore this comment. _–Get back here, and I'll do a scan of any other Joker attacks recently, while you go out on patrol. There's no more work there for you.-_

"Is that all you needed to look at Batman?" Detective Sonia Alcana asked.

Terry just nodded. Sonia Alcana had been the big master mind behind the Batwoman Project.

"Good." She said as she put the cover over the body again. "Do you have any guess's on what kind of creature could've done something like this?"

"Has there been any other Joker attacks recently?"

"I thought_ I_ was the one asking the questions here." When he didn't say anything she just rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath, it sounded like Apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

What the hell did that mean?

"Well now that you mention it there was a fire in an old warehouse down in Blimeth terrace, it was rumored to be an old Joker hang out, but the fire destroyed everything no one recovered any bodies we were lucky enough to find a couple of guns, but they could have just been stored there."

When she turned around he was gone she sighed "I hate when they do that."

_**Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Health-Imagination-Wisdom-Passion-Wind-Water-Earth-**_

_**Flame**_

Well that's all for now folks, as a stupid pig that has a spit problem would say.

And you are so lucky I'm not a stupid pig with a spit problem.

_Cheerio _

_Gotta go _

_Tatah _

_Au' revoir_

_Say my adieu's _

_And 'I'll miss you's'_

_Bye _

_**Chained2aMask**_


End file.
